


The Mark

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: i see destiel but it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have you done!” Castiel punched Dean in the mouth. “After everything. Everything. You go and do.. do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

"Cas! We’re back," Sam’s voice filled the library, informing him of the new arrivals. We; as if warning Castiel of Dean’s return, as if Sam hadn’t texted him from the road, informing him of the very fact.

The shift in the air was palpable. Castiel knew, of course he knew, that it would be difficult. He knew that he would be angry at Dean for leaving Sam and for leaving him. But this…

His pilfered grace recoiled from Dean’s presence, pulling at Castiel’s vessel, attempting to flee. Castiel stumbled at Dean’s entrance, his grace was boiling within his veins. 

What had he done?

"What have you done?" Castiel hissed, teeth clenching against his ire. 

Sam looked between the two of them, Castiel’s eyes locked with his brother’s. 

"What… What is he talking about?" Oh, Sammy. Always subconsciously looking to his brother. Castiel growled.

His motion was quick, almost instantaneous, Castiel was ripping Dean’s sleeve up. He reigned in the urge to snarl, becoming calm. He is a warrior of God, a poor example of one, but one none-the-less. Castiel saw red, the color of the blistering flesh engulfing his vision, filling his mind.

Castiel’s hands wrapped around the collars of Dean’s shirts. Sam gasped at the audible crack as Dean was thrown up against the library wall. Books cascaded around the trio.

“What have you done!” Castiel punched Dean in the mouth. “After everything. Everything. You go and do.. do this.”

The angel’s fist connected with Dean’s stomach and he let out short, useless gasps for the breath Castiel had just pulled from his chest. Another hit to the face.

"Cas!" Sam was yelling, hovering hesitantly, an angel blade in his hands. Castiel could almost laugh.

"After everything Sam and I gave up for you! How could you let him mark you. How could you!” Castiel’s voice was cracking, giving him and his partial humanity away. He slammed Dean against the wall again. A heavy tome slammed onto Dean’s head as he grimaced. He’d still refused to fight back.

"Do you think so lowly of yourself?" Castiel shook him. "Did you see this as atonement? You moronic ape." Castiel was still pushing him against the wall, his voice beginning to waver. "You idiot.”

Sam was closer now, Castiel could feel his presence behind his shoulder. Castiel’s mind was still red, the blood of Dean’s face running through Castiel’s thoughts. Poison. The Righteous Man, his righteous man, marked by Cain. 

Dean was slumped against Castiel, his neck pressing against his forearm. First Gadreel and now this. Selfish, stupid, Castiel thought, bitterly.

"You self destructive fuck!" Sam was pulling Castiel away now, allowing his brother to crumple to the floor. "You asshole!" Castiel was not even entertaining the facade that Sam was capable of holding him back. They both knew Castiel was choosing to be removed from the situation.

"Cas…" Dean’s words gurgled with pools of blood and, very likely, with tissue from the inside of his cheek. 

Blood shot eyes looked up from Dean’s crumbled position on the floor. He sought out Cas’ stare, pleading. 

Castiel held out his hand from his station beside Sam and healed Dean with a quick motion. Dean gasped in gulps of air. The expression on Dean’s face confirmed that the lack of touch did not go unnoticed.

Castiel’s voice was a breath as he shook his head.

"What have you done."


End file.
